Bo Jenkins
Bo Jenkins is a member of the Ghosts who served with Captain Scott Mitchell during the Mexican rebellion crisis. History Bo Jenkins was born on May 18, 1986. His parents divorced when he was young, and he chose to go to Anchorage, Alaska with his father. His father found work as a fisherman and was away for weeks at a time, so Bo lived with his aunt. He made the most of it and spent long hours in the weight room. In high school, he was more interested in sports and girls than on his school work. Although he had an easy-going nature, his lack of discipline made it difficult to finish projects. When his father, a man he greatly respected, suggested he join the Army, Bo enlisted. Military His time in the gym paid off, and by the time he finished Basic, he was recommended for Ranger school. Bo Jenkins is a soldier in the 5th Special Forces Group, 1st Battalion, also known as the Ghost Recon. His specialty is that of the squad grenadier in addition to his service rifle, he uses an underslung M320 grenade launcher to destroy armored targets/positions. He is very skilled with his M320, and tries to use it as often as he can. Jenkins is physically very large, and very strong. In combat, he is a capable soldier and reliable squadmate, who puts his team before himself every time. Completed Ranger training while assigned with the 101st ABN DIV. and deployed in the Philippines as an infantryman. He deployed to Indonesia, Eritrea and Cuba, then integrated in the Ghost team. Waziristan rescue (2009) In April 2012 he was part of a group training class when he was assigned to Operation War Wraith, to neutralize the Spring Tigers in China. During the trip to China aboard the USS Montana his father passed away. They successfully completed the mission. At the reunion at the Liberator Sports Bar and Grill, he lost a bet and was forced to put on one of Alicia Diaz's bras. Mexican Civil War (2013) In 2013, Bo Jenkins was deployed alongside Alicia Diaz, John Hume, Alex Nolan, and the rest of Captain Scott Mitchell's Ghost team into Mexico City, to link up with Operator Joe Ramirez and retrieve an experimental electronic disruptor dubbed Guardrail IX. While in the city, a coup d'état takes place, and revolutionist rebels led by General Ontiveros assaults the building where the leaders of US, Canada, and Mexico were in the talks of a joint agreement. In the ensuing chaos, the Canadian Prime Minister is killed, and the Mexican President Ruiz-Pena is surrounded at the US Embassy. Jenkins, along with the other Ghosts, fend off the rebels long enough for help to arrive. After assaulting enemy strongholds throughout the country, Jenkins and the rest of Mitchell's team raid the US Embassy in Mexico City in order to save Bravo Team, whose chopper was shot down by Carlos Ontiveros, the son of General Ontiveros. With his help, the Ghosts succeed in finding and neutralizing a nuclear football that would have been utilized by the rebels, and ultimately kill Carlos on the roof of the Embassy. Jenkins continued to serve with Mitchell a day later when the crisis continued. Afghanistan (2013) He also served in the Afghanistan mission to eliminate Zahed. Personality Jenkins is physically powerful, and fears very little in the way of enemies. That said, he is also a little impatient, and may occasionally go on ahead in battle before orders are given. However, he is not hot headed, and retains his cool in even the most dangerous encounters. Trivia Due to his Biograhical Information can't put in other details about Jenkins's appearence like the first Ghost Recon game characters. As a result, he is 6' 5" (195.58 cm) tall and 280 pounds (127.006 kg) heavy. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs